Like A Drug
by Fullmetal Yamiflea
Summary: MATURE CONTENT. TigerxBunny. PWP. In the 10 month period after Jake's death, our heroes managed to build a rather firm partnership. You have been warned.


"Ah-... Ah! O-Old ma-" One Barnaby Brooks Jr. arched his back against the cold hanger floor, muscles flexing under the remaining top half of the black body suit he still wore. "Ah!"

"What did I say, Bunny? What are you meant to call me at times like this?"

Addictive. Addictive.

The Wild Tiger's hands stroked higher between his legs, both pale thighs spread as wide as they could to allow for the strong hands to stroke against him, over his length, steal his heat and insight more with each scrape and coarse caress...

_Fuck _why was his touch so damn _addictive_?

Barnaby considered that it probably had to do with his age.

And his previous marital status.

After all, Kotetsu wasn't smart. He wasn't quick witted. He was a _hero_ in every old fashion sense of the word.

All brawn and no brain.

But oh so much brawn.

_So. Much. Brawn. _

Somuch sweaty, arousing, delicious, sticky- "A-Ah! K-Kotetsu!"

"_That's_ my Bunny~."

Sex _had_ to be the deciding factor in Kotetsu's marriage to his late wife.

There was absolutely no other selling point.

None that Barnaby would admit to anyway.

"Oh Bunny~ Pay attention~" that blasted old man caught the other's concentration again, ending the blonde's self justification for his behaviour (the fact that Kotetsu was amazing at stimulating him was the sole cause of his arousal and slight attraction), and caused him to moan once more, loudly, so that his higher tone echoed throughout the metal hanger, suits waiting for maintenance after their last battle standing somewhere behind them.

And then the Wild Tiger was eating him from the inside out.

Barnaby's toes curled, his body twitched and his hands moved through the brown hair still moist with perspiration from prior exertion. Every muscle in the young male's body screamed for his mind to make logical connections and form a chronological order to what happened before they had arrived at their writhing positions; Anything to distract him from the building arousal and swelling heat that rooted from Kotetsu's tongue itself, curling and lapping and flicking-

They'd made a successful arrest, and accumulated the most points for the day. Both had been satisfied and exhausted, but after entering the hanger, a silence had fallen between the two.

"Yaaaaah! I'm so tired!" Kotetsu had complained as he removed his helmet and placed it on its stand. Barnaby next to him had done the same and was stepping onto the platform to have his suit removed.

"You're sounding more and more like an old man." He had joked, glancing at the other male from the corner of his eye. His white and green power suit came off easily and for what was probably the thousandth time, Barnaby felt himself staring at the chest that had taken a powerful attack from a vigilante they still had yet to catch.

Kotetsu's chest was broad, broader than his own. Barnaby smiled a little when he thought that maybe it had to do with the other being able to carry a child in his arms. He liked the image. But more than that he liked the way the other's black body suit was tailored to frame the six-pack ribbed over his abdomen. It framed his body well and whenever he managed to get close enough...

"Bunny?"

Barnaby fell out of his stare only to meet Kotetsu's hazel gaze with a look that was probably a combination of amusement and concern.

Just how long had he been staring exactly?

"Is there... something you wanna say?"

_No. No. Just say 'no'._ Barnaby stepped closer. "You did well today."

Kotetsu reciprocated the act with that goofy grin as Barnaby was just getting the craving to smother the other's lips with his own and delve his tongue between those pearly whites so that both he and his partner's oral muscles could writhe and fight and salivate over the other in delectable heated goodness.

"So did you." And it was definitely Barnaby's imagination that Kotetsu had started flexing.

His arms weren't pulsing, or his muscles bulging.

And they weren't stepping closer.

They're breathing, now combined, was not getting faster.

And they were most certainly not stepping closer to each other to reach and stroke over the tight suits that still clung to their bodies.

They were in the privacy of their vehicle that doubled as a hanger for their suits. No one would disturb them.

No one would see.

It was the first time Barnaby got to witness a tiger pounce.

Barnaby remembered now as he took Kotetsu's fingers into his mouth and began to suck on the appendages. They'd barely exchanged words, but there was just... something about prying eyes and watching and wanting to touch and feel that had built up inside him. Kotetsu was a strong, reliable source of heat, warmth...

And sex.

He let the fingers slip from his lips, saliva trailing by the tips as the Wild Tiger dragged them down the other's body. Barnaby spread his legs a little more, his hands buried and knotted deep in Kotetsu's mop of hair, ready to grab and pull and yank as soon as- "G-Gh!"

_That_.

That was new.

Barnaby let out a strangled moan as Kotetsu stretched him- first with one finger, then with two and three, his callous and firm fingers, all long and strong, curled deep in his entrance and brushed on practically every surface he could feel he had inside him that was reachable, and some he hadn't even known existed.

His body arched and jolted every time Kotetsu moved them. His mouth was in a permanent state of salivation as it gasped, open and splayed for air, desperate for it and desperate for the man currently finger fucking him before his pink and white fighter suit.

He was just about to open his eyes (finally) to glance down at the elder between his legs to plead for more with a glance before his body froze and jerked, his muscles tensed and the blonde was blinded by white steaming pleasure for a split second. "Again!" he rasped, by now completely unaware of himself, his body glistening in the dim umbra of spotlight with beads of sweat.

The dim light coupled with the resonating huffs really drove the arousal in the other hero's tights to an unbearable firmness. Wild Tiger, well, growled at the plead from his partner, his fingers working their way back to stroke at the sensitive spot he'd managed to reach. He watched as the pink, swollen appendage danced before his eyes, so close to his lips and practically brimming with fluid.

His tongue was all but tentative when it glided over the throbbing member before him. He was generous with his administrations though it was as much a first for Kotetsu as it was for Barnaby; He could safely say he'd never given another guy head before. But there was something about the way his partner was coming undone, something about the way his reproductive organ twitched as if begging to be touched by something wet and warm.

With his fingers still spreading and stroking inside Barnaby, Kotetsu took his cock into his mouth and began to suck.

"Nggh! A-ha-.. _Haaa_!"

It was odd to the taste, a little bitter but otherwise just like flesh. The heat was pulsing and _alive_. It felt so arousing to have something so heavy in his mouth. He glanced up after a few minutes and to his delight and amazement, caught a real glimpse of a raw, unravelling, little Bunny.

Barnaby's face was flushed, his mouth open with a trail of saliva trickling from the corner of his parted and pink lips. His eyes were hazed, the ability to see so unhindered by his usual accessory. The green pupils were half rolled backwards in lust, a hungry, needy look reflected in the glaze of his eyes. Even Kotetsu could see that from where he was, and he could still feel it from where he was even after Barnaby's head had craned back in pleasure he was no longer able to contain.

The blonde let out a long, drawn out groan, guttural in its release, and needy.

Desperate.

Delicious.

_Addictive._

"My cute little Bunny~." Kotetsu muttered against the inside of the blonde's thigh, his lips trailing over the firm muscle before he sucked on the spot just above the inner side of his knee. His fingers continued to push in and slowly pull out as he moved up the Barnaby's body. He grabbed at his hands and placed them behind his head, lips meeting eagerly with lips, tongues crashing just as the younger had desired. They battled first for dominance, breaths catching and bodies grinding over undulating hips in one hot sweaty mess of testosterone, pheromones and lust.

And a new urge began to arise within the elder of the two.

Kotetsu knelt between Bunny's legs and braced himself. He slid his fingers slowly from Barnaby's ass, watching the swollen sphincter pulse from the stretching and the need to be filled once more (or so he believed). The Tiger licked his lips and knelt up, sliding the bottom half of his black fighter suit down to reveal his engorged arousal, need pulsing in his hands and leaking from the excitement of simply watching his writhing partner. Without much other waiting or warning, Kotetsu slid himself slowly in.

"A-Ahn! _Ah-_!"

Kotetsu watched as Barnaby cried, the corners of his eyes pricking with drops of tears as his head dropped to the side. His breaths had become shallower and increasingly burdened from what the brunette could see of his rapidly rising and falling chest as he tried to accommodate for the wider girth now inside him. And when he began to yell, his voice cracking, chest heaving with his back arched on the hard floor Kotetsu grabbed his hips and lifted him for leverage, it being all he could do not to shred his dear partner right then with metaphorical claws and fangs.

Both were moaning, hot and sweaty. Kotetsu's hands were moist and sticky, and with every inch inward, he revelled in the whine of his precious Bunny who, at that particular moment was trying to clutch at anything he could. His fingers and nails dug into the muscle and skin of Kotetsu's back and shoulders, aggravating old scars even through the skin-tight top he still wore.

It was unfair that someone could have such an astoundingly masculine body when compared to his own, while fighting alongside him as a team. His own was rather lean from all his years of determination, healthy eating and training.

And at that moment it was too damn hot to still be trapped in the tight material of his fighter suit.

He was about to ask for it to be removed when the heated organ inside him shifted and slid so smoothly against the thin layer of muscle lying over his prostate.

The world spun and disappeared once more as Barnaby let out one long, pleasured, groan.

The sound took Kotetsu off guard and he winced as the muscles around him constricted. Gradually he began to work his hips harder and pick up his pace.

Something deep rooted had stirred within Kotetsu. He'd learned over the last few months since the Ouroboros case was solved that his Bunny really could be open and likeable.

Since they'd solved his parents' murder, Barnaby had begun to let down his guard, which made it easier for Kotetsu to work with him.

Like him.

Maybe a little more than he should.

By now, in that hanger that magnified every sound they made, Kotetsu had become desperate to unravel his little Bunny, to hear more of those unguarded and _wild_ sounds. And slowly he was getting the results he wanted.

Each thrust delivered sent the Bunny's head reeling, his voice merely stopping in his throat so that all he could deliver was a pleasure filled, near-choked gasp.

The sound froze Kotetsu.

For what was probably the longest minute of Barnaby Brooks Jr.'s life, he was left panting, one engorged cock half driven into between his sweat beaded and shaking legs, his back arched, face flushed, mouth open and sounding like he'd just had Cajun peppers stuffed down his throat. When the thrusting had stopped he'd tried to lift his head sufficiently to see what was going on. "K-Kote-... tsu?"

He was confused and definitely needy. Barnaby blinked as Kotetsu merely panted down, wide eyed and watching him. The intensity of those hazel eyes made his cock twitch against his stomach and his nipples harden. When he was about to protest again, Kotetsu pulled out of him smoothly...

And flipped him.

Barnaby gasped, wide eyed as the strong hands manoeuvred him onto his knees and the hands were placed over his voluptuous assets. They kneaded his rather muscular buttocks until he was panting and stroking his own cock for relief now.

He was pried wide again and finally heard Kotetsu behind him as he groaned on re-entry.

And then thrusting began once more.

With the sticky sounds of another man's length penetrating him were all Bunny had to go on now. He panted, stroking his arousal as it painfully throbbed, like his hand alone was no longer enough to satisfy what his body wanted. He had started to leak precome over his fingers too, his face forced against the floor now warmed from his body heat. The Tiger's thrusts had become more aggressive, more wild and demanding. It curled Barnaby's toes as he took each hard thrust deep, each stroke (with the new angle) grinding closer and closer to his-

"S-Stop... squeezing... so..."

"G-Ghnn! K-Kot- te-... hah!" the younger gasped as he felt Kotetsu's hand slide over his hip and aid his currently furiously working fingers to pleasure himself. His green eyes widened and his body shook.

A Wild Tiger was leaning over him, letting out steaming breaths over his shoulder and down his neck. Their hands worked madly together and when Kotetsu's thumb ground up against the base of his cock, squeezing _hard_ was all Barnaby could do to keep himself from coming.

Though it didn't last long.

The muscles practically milking him dry made the Tiger moan loudly, his mouth falling open and to pant on the other's neck. His hand, both of their hands really, squeezed over Barnaby's swollen heat as Kotetsu rode out his climax and came inside the other's rear, hips twitching and jerking every now and then as he pumped the last of himself into his partner.

Within a split second of the other, Barnaby had reached his own climax too and he rode out his high yelling, one hand pulling at the brown hair that he felt against his cheek, the other stroking furiously as he emptied himself on the floor and over their fingers.

He sighed, riding down from his euphoric high with Kotetsu slowly doing the same. Eventually they turned to each other, bodies shaking and the latter of the two all but ready to pass out.

"You really are an idiot." Barnaby began to assault the sleepy face that belonged to the man now clinging to his body like bear to the last catch of the season.

"Nnnh..."

Barnaby sighed. He knew that was the best he was going to get from the elder. A moment later, trapped in his arms, the younger of the two muttered something about 'low stamina' in the old man before resigning and closing his own eyes.

Saito wouldn't check on them and it would be a while until they reached HQ.

May as well get his fix while he could, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sooo yeaaah. Er.. Please excuse the lack of character, the Kotetsu-suddenly-knowing-how-to-please-a-man mistake and all other OOC discrepancies with this piece. This was PURELY to satisfy a friend's urge and need for T&B goodness. I apologize for everything ;A;


End file.
